MIA
by kakes
Summary: Bella goes missing. No one knows how or where or why. She's gone without a trace. Told in Edward's and Bella's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll be back soon, love, you won't even have time to miss me." I hated leaving Bella. Not only was it unbearable to be with out her but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Too late." She murmured a pout on her face. I chuckled; it was so easy to love her.

"I'll be back before you wake up tomorrow." If I wasn't endangering her life, I wouldn't even bother going hunting.

"I'll be right here waiting" I kissed her softly. Emmett honked the car horn in response. "I love you" she whispered

"I love you more." I gave her one last kiss and turned around to get in the car.

"You guys are the biggest babies" Emmett complained, taking a sharp left turn. "I mean your going to be gone for no more than 12 hours and you talk to her as if you'll be gone for a year. You don't see me and Rosalie getting all kissy, kissy every time I leave." Emmett loved to get into mine and Bella's business; I don't know why, it just seemed to entertain him. All of a sudden I heard Jasper laugh quickly then he stopped. I looked at him questioningly. Then I heard his thoughts. _He is such a liar, he totally feels the same way you do about leaving Rosalie. _I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, annoyed.

"Nothing!" Jasper and I said simultaneously. Emmett just stared angrily at the road.

When we arrived at our destination it was getting dark. We split up, Emmett headed east, Jasper north, and I went west. At first I didn't find anything too interesting, a couple dear and some moose. Soon enough, though, I saw something move. I sniffed the air, mountain lion. I crouched down, ready to pounce. Suddenly my phone rang, the mountain lion got away, damn it! I checked the caller ID, Alice.

"What do you want?"

"Edward!" Alice sounded anxious, and I was suddenly worried.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I… I was looking into the future and… Bella…It was so dark I couldn't see anything. I went to her house to check on her… Charlie said he hadn't seen her all day, or night."

"Alice, is she with Jacob?" I asked.

"No, Edward I checked. He's out looking for her as we speak. I… just… can't see her, you guys need to come home now." If we could cry I'm quite sure Alice would be bawling. I probably would be too, to be honest.

"Alice, keep trying to see her, we'll be home in 20 minutes." I hung up. Shock and devastation hit me like a ton of bricks, followed by a deep wave of calm, Jasper. Both of them were at my side now.

"We need to get home, fast." I said, and we ran to the car.

I got home to find Alice outside, sitting on the steps looking blankly into space.

"Anything Alice?" I asked hopefully, already knowing the answer. She shook her head solemnly. I went inside. Esme ran up to me.

"Edward, dear, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Nothing, yet." I said blankly. I went upstairs to my room. I dialed the number of the cell phone I had give Bella for Christmas. It was off. I called Charlie's house phone.

"Hello?" Charlie answered hopefully. Obviously hoping for Bella.

"Hello, Charlie, it's Edward." I replied.

"Oh, Edward, I thought you might be… well you know."

"Yeah, she's still not home yet."

"Nope, haven't seen her since yesterday, before I went to work." He sounded like he'd been crying

"Ok, just thought I'd check. Don't worry Charlie we'll find her, I promise."

"Thanks Edward, tell your family I said thanks too."

"Sure thing, talk to you later." I hung up. Bella was gone; my heart had gone along with her. I would find her, if it took the rest of my existence I would find her. I loved her too much to give up. I knew my life would end without her, and maybe that would be best. I would find her, and everything would go back to normal. I couldn't bear to think of the alternative.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own Are You Scared, which gave me some of the inspiration for this story.

Chapter 2

_How did I get into this mess?_ I thought to myself. Last I remembered I was in my bed feeling the loneliness I always felt when Edward went hunting, now I was tied to a chair with a throbbing headache. I had no idea where I was, why I was there or who I was with. "Hello?!" No answer. Damn it!

I sat there for what seemed like hours. Then I heard what sounded like footsteps. "Hello, please, help!" I screamed. Nothing. Desperation hit me like a ton of bricks. What if I died here? My eyes began to tear up. I promised Edward I'd be there when he got home. If I didn't get home he would go to Italy, he'd be killed. I couldn't take it. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shook in my seat. Trying anything to get out of this. Suddenly the rope that tied up my hands began to loosen. I continued to shimmy around. After about 20 minutes of struggling, I finally got free. It felt so good, but I had blisters from the rope burn on my wrists. I had had worse. I got my feet untied and stood up. Just because I was untie didn't mean I was completely free.

I began wandering around the building. I have to say, I may not be the bravest person in the world, but I think I handled the situation pretty well. I only had a breakdown once. It must have been pure dedication; I had to get out of there. Nothing, or no one, was going to stop me.

I swear I could be so dumb sometimes. It took me about 2 hours to remember that I had a cell phone in my coat pocket. I dialed the number with pure relief.

"Hello?" He answered; his voice was anxious, but still gorgeous.

"Edward! I'm so sorry. I have no idea…"

"Bella why are you apologizing. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you." "Edward, I have no idea where I am. I'm so scared."

"Bella, what do you see, I need you to tell me what you see around you."

"Well there's-"

I was cut off by a cloth around my face. It smelled funny, and it made me dizzy. I screamed, but even I could tell it was barely audible. Maybe Edward could hear me, I thought to my self, but even if he could what could he do? I was stuck here. I couldn't help it I continued to scream.

" I have to admit your more crafty than I gave you credit for," A voice that didn't sound familiar spoke into my ear, " but your not going to get away that easy, you still have to play the game. It's your turn Bella." As he dragged me I continued to scream, I could vaguely hear Edward speaking into the phone. But I couldn't answer him. The last thing I remember was going back into the room I started in, and then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Are You Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Are You Scared.

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Bella? Bella are you there?" I yelled into the phone. She didn't answer. "Bella, please. Are you there?" I was full out panicking. Suddenly I heard a muffled scream; I knew it was Bella's. Then nothing. What had just happened? I had her so close. I could have been holding her in my arms the way I had just felt. She was gone. I was all my fault, if I hadn't left her that day… Jasper and Alice ran in.

"What happened?" Only Jasper had to ask.

"I… I don't know." I said. I truly didn't. Alice came up to me.

"We all miss her too you know, if I could trade everyone of my outfits and shoes to get her back I would." That was really saying something, though I didn't really care at the time. I didn't care about anything except finding my Bella. I walked away from them.

I locked myself in my room playing the conversation over and over again, looking for anything that she might have said that gave any clue. I could find nothing. What could I do, if she died… but I couldn't think of that, I had been there. If there a way, anything I could do, I would find it. I had to stop before I had a mental breakdown. I went to the living room. I listened to everyone's thoughts. Emmett was bored because he couldn't make fun of Bella, or really anyone with the mood. Alice was still trying to see the future. Jasper was sensing everyone else's feelings with a pained look on his face. Esme was trying to focus on cleaning, hats a habit she has when she's stressed. Carlisle was working at the hospital, until anyone has any ideas. Rosalie… was being her typical self. It wouldn't have bugged me until I heard _…don't see what the big deal is… _I looked at her, growling.

"What?" She said in the most annoying voice. I just looked at her. She knew exactly what I heard.

"It's not my fault you can read minds. If you don't like what you hear, stop listening." That was it. I pounced, but was intersected by Emmett.

"Not so fast _little _brother. I understand you're upset, we all are, but you can't take it out on everyone else." He said, he didn't get it, none of them did. How could they, when had they ever lost anything, it was never all their fault.

_It's not your fault, and you're not alone. _Jasper thought, he had obviously feeling what I felt. _We all feel like it's our fault you know. Alice thinks she should have been there. Emmett and I shouldn't have made you leave when we knew you didn't want to, Esme and Carlisle wish they had had them here with Alice. Rose…well…_

"Yeah I get it." I said. Then he continued. _We understand that we could never fully feel as bad as you do, but we also want you to know that we care. _I did get that, but I still didn't feel better. I knew I wouldn't feel better until Bella was back in my arms.

I tried calling Bella again, and again, and again. I must have called her 20 times until finally there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank god."

"Edward! I'm okay but-" she stopped talking.

"But what Bella?" There was a pause.

"Edward, stop calling me." She told me

"What?"

"Stop calling me. I don't want to be found. I'm happy where I am."

"Bella… I" I didn't know what to say.

"I ran away Edward, I wasn't kidnapped."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't lie any more. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of pretending to be some thing I'm not, Edward. I'm not a vampire." She choked as she said these last words. They sounded so familiar.

"I…I"

"Listen… if you love me you'll let me go." I breathed.

"Okay."

"Thank you. Tell Charlie I'm sorry, but I'm not coming home. Tell him I love him though."

"Okay" I repeated

"I still love you Edward. I always will. I won't forget you." She began to cry.

"Don't cry, its okay Bella. Good luck. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I lied.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." And that was the end. Of everything, my happiness, love, and joy. But as long as Bella was happy, I'd be okay.

**I know I put this on quickly. I was home sick today. Anyway, review please!! Thank you those of you who already did. 3 all of you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Are You Scared

Chapter 4

BPOV

When I woke up I was tied to the same chair in the same room. Great. I tried to untie myself, but was stopped by a freezing cold hand.

"Not so fast Bella" He said. "I'm not going to let you out again."

"Who are you" I asked. He came in front of me. I still had no idea _who_ he was, but I knew exactly _what _he was.

"You're a…a…" I knew what I wanted to say, but I was too afraid to actually say it.

"Vampire? Yes, just like your boyfriend." As if on cue my phone started to ring, over and over. I knew it was Edward.

"Answer it." He told me.

"What?" I was sure he was joking. A sick, disgusting joke.

"Answer the phone." I reached for it. "Wait, I want you to tell him to stop calling you, break his heart." I stared at him.

"I can't do that." I could not hurt him. Even if I wanted to.

"Yes you can." As he said this he turned on a big TV. On it there was an image of Charlie, at the kitchen table surrounded by papers. He was leaning his head on his hands, like he was frustrated. "Charlie's life depends on it"

"How…how do you know, my dad."

"I've been watching you Bella, I know everything about you, your family, even your friends. I know your every weakness and fear. So you either tell Edward anything it takes his heart, or one of my friends will kill your father." He looked so amused. Damn him. I had no choice. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank god." He said

"Edward! I'm okay but-" I paused , I really hoped he forgave me if I lived

"But what Bella?" He asked anxiously

"Edward, stop calling me." I said

"What?" He sounded so confused.

"Stop calling me. I don't want to be found. I'm happy where I am."I lied

"Bella… I"

"I ran away Edward, I wasn't kidnapped." It hurt so bad to lie to him

"But you said…" I knew what I had to do now.

"I know what I said. I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't lie any more. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of pretending to be some thing I'm not, Edward. I'm not a vampire." I repeated the words he had said when he told me he didn't want me. They hurt as bad to say them as it was to hear them.

"I…I" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Listen… if you love me you'll let me go."

"Okay." He said. I loved him so much

"Thank you. Tell Charlie I'm sorry, but I'm not coming home. Tell him I love him though."

"Okay" He said again

"I still love you Edward. I always will. I won't forget you." The one ounce of truth I had told. I started to cry.

"Don't cry, its okay Bella. Good luck. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He was a very good liar

"Goodbye." I cried

"Goodbye." He said. That was it. At least he was safe.

"Very good Bella." He said. "Now you are ready to play the game."

"What the hell kind of game is this." I screamed. He smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Then he walked away. Leaving me to cry about everything that had just happened


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight or Are you scared

**I do not own Twilight or Are you scared**.

Chapter 5

BPOV

I sat there for a long time crying. I must have fallen asleep because suddenly Edward was with me. We were sitting in our meadow. I was so happy. I heard Edward's velvet voice whisper in my ear "I love you" Then he kissed me, it started out the way it usually did, gentle, testing himself, then it got better. His smooth lips pressed harder against mine. We felt so natural together, like we always did. I was suddenly jolted awake by a small electric current.

"Ahhh!" I screamed a scream of fear and anger.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked me. I looked around. No one was there. "Now that you're rested, you are ready. Stand up." I did as I was told. I was too frazzled to realize that I shouldn't have been able to, I was now untied. "Now go out the door and follow the voice." Voice suddenly I heard a cry. It sounded like a little girl

"Help! Please help!" I realized it wasn't a little girl it was a girl about 14 or 15 years old

"Hello." I said, she was hiding in a corner, full fetal position, she was really beat up. Though I was sure I looked no better. "Are you Okay?" She looked at me startled.

"Who…who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Bella, how did you get here."

"I don't know. I was going home one night…and I…I don't know I just woke up here. What about you?" So I wasn't alone.

"Ummm. Well to be honest I have absolutely no clue. I was sleeping and then I woke up tied to a chair."

"Oh, did you get cut too?" She asked

"Cut?"

"Yeah." She lifted up her shirt and showed me her stomach. There was a huge gash across her entire midsection. I tried not to get sick.

"Uh, no."

"Oh. What's that thing around your neck?" I instinctively felt towards my neck. There was something there. I yelped. When I touched it, it shocked me

"Let's go." I said I didn't want to wait around, it really freaked me out. "We need to get out of here."

After about a half hour I had found out that the girl was named Lena. She was pretty talkative, and really hyper. Even at the really inappropriate times. She reminded me of someone. Soon we heard another voice this time it was a man. He was trapped in a room. I grabbed a near by pipe and smashed the lock open. I surprised myself.

"Not bad kid," He said, he had to be at least 19 "I like a girl with a little muscle" I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. "So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Bella, now stop talking." I told him. I was to aggravated to be nice.

"Bella, huh, pretty. My name's Joe. You got a boyfriend?" Now he was being annoying. He, also, reminded me of someone.

"Shut up okay! Odds are we are going to die here!" Lena winced "And even if we weren't, I would definitely not go out with you!" Okay maybe that was a little harsh, but how could he hit on me at a time like this.

"Is she always this bitter?" He asked Lena.

"I wouldn't know." She told him.

After wandering around aimlessly for who knows how long _he _started talking again.

"Very good, I see you've found each other. Now follow the lights." On cue the floor lit up.

"Damn! That's awesome!" Joe said. I turned towards him.

"Are you freaking serious! How is that awesome?!" Suddenly I realized who they reminded me of. "Emmett, Alice" I said out loud, not meaning to.

"Who's Emmett? Is he your boyfriend?" Joe asked me.

"No…he's." How could I explain it. "He's a friend, almost like a brother, Alice was like my sister." At least they were.

"Oh" he said, obviously pleased. "Any way, why are you so scared, it's all just a joke. No way is anything gonna happen. You need to chill."

"Yeah okay," I said. I walked down the hallway and into a big room.

"Alright, glad to know you can follow directions." The voice said. "Now meet the others." As he said this two other people stepped out. They were obviously brother and sister. They both looked terrified.

"Now while you all get acquainted, Joe would you like to start the game?"

"Hell Yeah!" He yelled

"Very good. I'll see you all soon. Step inside the room Joe." A door opened up and Joe started walking toward it.

"Be back soon babe, don't miss me to much." He said to me, and then he winked and stepped into the room. I tried not to throw up.

**Okay I know it seems kind of stupid, but trust me it'll get better. Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

I should be happy, that's what I told myself, she's finally safe. I hoped she was happy. I knew I wasn't. I had been sitting in my room for two days. I hadn't come out, despite my families constant begging. Their thoughts were still silently hoping I'd listen.

_**Please Edward **_**, **_**Come on, it's going to be okay dear, get over it and stop making everyone miserable.**_

I tried to block them all out. I turned on the radio _Claire de Lune _blasted through the room. I quickly shut it off. Too many memories. I sat in a corner, it wasn't good enough, I had to do something, maybe not now, but soon. I sat there for a few more hours. I couldn't help it when Bella's words crept back into my head.

_I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, I'm not a vampire Edward, I'm sorry._

Why did those words sound so familiar? I thought. Suddenly I remembered, I had used those words when I had left her. The difference was I hadn't meant it. Unless it was a code, what if she was trying to… No, I had to stop. Bella was happy, and safe… I hope. If only I could see her one more time, just to be sure that she was really okay, but if she was really done with me I couldn't do that… Could I? My mind raced around in answerless circles, until I heard Alice shout.

"Bella!" She sounded scared so I raced down the stairs.

"What was that Alice?" She was silent while I read her mind. I could see exactly what she had seen. A dark figure watching at least five TV screens, but he was especially focused on one. It was a picture of Bella strapped to a chair screaming for mercy. Then it went black.

"Alice what does that mean?"

"I…I don't…What do we do?"

"Have you seen anything else? Did you see where she is?"

"No that's it." Everyone else walked in.

"What' going on?" Carlisle asked

"Bella's in trouble." Alice said

"But I thought…"

"She really was kidnapped?" Emmett asked

"Yes, and we need to find her. Now!" I said.

"We'll find her" Esme comforted.

I vaguely listened while Carlisle split us into groups. I was with Alice and Jasper, Carlisle obviously knew I needed the emotional help. We all got into my car and started driving. Alice wasn't really there; she was too busy looking into the future. After driving aimlessly waiting to hear any thoughts about Bella, Alice saw something. It was a store. It was obviously related because the dark man was there, but we couldn't see why.

"Where is it Alice?"

"Right up here." I took a turn and found the store.

As we walked in, it became apparent what they sold. Machines, big, dangerous machines. There was a woman behind the counter. She looked too young and feminine to really know much about the machines they sold here, but if I had learned one thing by living with Rosalie, it was that appearances can be deceiving when it came to that kind of thing. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me." She looked up from the book she was reading

"Oh" she breathed, perfect. I, as Bella would say, was dazzling her. "Hello" She said in what I understood as a flirtatious tone.

"Hi, We're looking for someone."

"Well, I'm someone." She giggled. This was going to be tougher than I had thought.

"Yes well, actually we are looking for someone in particular." I said slowly.

" Oh, well what can I do to help?" she asked

"Could you tell me if there was a man in here? He might have bought something strange?" It was vague, but I didn't know much about the situation.

"Umm, I don't know. We don't get too much business and if we do it's all pretty much strange. Oh but there was this one man, he looked a lot like you guys. Pale, black hair, red eyes." Well at least now we knew _what _he was, but there was still that major _who _part.

"What did this man buy?"

"He bought a lot of really weird stuff. Electric shock collars, giant drills, stuff like that. I didn't think much of it though; it's usually props and whatever. We didn't have most of the parts in stock so we ordered it and had it shipped to him."

"Can I have the address, please?"

"We can't do that. Unless of course you're the police." She looked scared, like she had already given out too much information. I listened to her thoughts

_**He's so hot maybe I should tell him. Dad would kill me if he found out. Where was it anyway… Oh yeah, Main street apartments. He was really freaky…**_

I stopped before I got too bored.

"Well can you tell us this man's name, just so we know we have the right guy?"

_**I guess there's no rule against that.**_

"His name was William something"

"Thank you, that's all we need"

"Hey your not gonna hurt him are you?" She looked worried.

"No." It wasn't a total lie, if he had even so much as touched Bella I would do much worse than hurt him.

" 'Kay."

"Well thank you again."

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ else I can do?" She obviously wanted there to be.

"No we had better go."

"No problem, good luck with your uncle." She called as we walked away. We got in the car and drove away, to find this criminal, and hopefully, my Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

BPOV

"Do you guys know what's going on?" The blonde girl asked. I knew more than they did, but that still wasn't much. For example, I knew he was a vampire, they had no idea that vampires existed. I also knew that Joe wasn't coming back, but they probably knew that too.

"No." We all said.

"I'm Lexie by the way, and this is my twin brother Tyler. Have you seen this guy? I've never seen anything like him." She whispered. I couldn't help giggling. They were having the usual reaction most people had around vampires

"What's so funny?" Lena asked me

"Nothing, I, uh laugh when I'm stressed. No big deal."

"Oh." She looked away. That's when the screaming began.

"OW!!! What the hell!" Joe yelled. There was the light sound of glass breaking and some laughing. Joe screamed in his deep voice some sort of profanity then there was a loud pop and a thud. Then quiet. Dead quiet.

"What just happened?!" Lexie yelled.

"I have no idea." Tyler answered quietly. "But it's probably someone trying to scare us." Should I tell them? We were all going to die anyway. Maybe… No I couldn't. If I was going to die I wasn't going to go to hell. But I should tell them what I could.

"Listen, you guys have no idea who this man is. This is no joke."

"Do _you_ know who this guy is?" Lexie asked in a snobby tone

"Not personally. But…" Oh why didn't I drop it? "Never mind, just trust me. We need to get out of here soon." The electric collar on my neck shocked me and I screamed.

"Who wants to play next?" _He _asked. No one answered, but then Lena made a stupid mistake

"What happened to Joe?" She yelled.

"If you take your turn he'll be waiting." He told her, his voice was deep and seductive. To the untrained ear he probably sounded nice and trustworthy. But I knew from experience that it wasn't the case.

"I…I guess I'll go." Lena said.

"No! Lena don't!" I barely knew her but I had instincts to protect her like I was her big sister. She was just so tiny and Alice like.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You'll get hurt." I told her.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, why do you care? Third of all if I don't go who will?" Those were some good points, but my instincts were still there.

"I will."

**Dun, dun, dun. I know it's short but I have **_**severe **_**writers block. Help! I need ideas. Please, please please, please. Review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to do Lena's POV, because I think the Edward and Bella Point of views are becoming tedious. I do not own Twilight, Are you scared, or Saw (As it has been pointed out that it resembles.)**

…

"_I…I guess I'll go." Lena said._

"_No! Lena don't!" I barely knew her but I had instincts to protect her like I was her big sister. She was just so tiny and Alice like. _

"_Why not?" She asked._

"_You'll get hurt." I told her._

"_First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, why do you care? Third of all if I don't go who will?" Those were some good points, but my instincts were still there._

"_I will."_

…

Lena POV

I looked behind me, that Bella girl stepped forward.

"Let me go." She called.

"Bella…" I started.

"Bella, I was planning to have you go last, but if you'd prefer to go now, then…" He said

"Yes, let me go." She repeated

"No, I'm going." I yelled. I had nothing to lose. Both my parents were dead; I had no one that would miss me if I was gone. I couldn't remember much about me after the car accident, anyway. I had done things I'm not proud of. My life was just a dark tunnel that just wouldn't end. This wasn't the best way to go, but better me than anyone else.

"I'll let you decide amongst yourselves who's going. If you can't… Well I have my ways of deciding for you." His dark laugh stayed in the room, echoing off the walls and ceiling.

"Lena, please let me go."

"No." I was stubborn.

"Let. Me. Go." She was stubborn too.

"Why?"

"I can't explain now. But it is absolutely necessary that I go now, before the rest of you die."

"Why don't you let him pick for us?" I knew he would pick me. He had a plan. One that he wouldn't mess up if he had a choice. I knew his type. She walked over to me. And handed me two pieces of paper.

"One of those is a map of the building I found hidden earlier today. There are exits marked on there. There is also a phone number on there. Call it when you get out. Tell the man, his name is Edward Cullen, about all of this, all of you, and that you need his help. He will come. Then I need you to give him the other piece of paper. Tell him I'm sorry, tell him I loved him. Please." She whispered, her eyes began to tear up. "Can you do that?" I nodded. "Thank you." She walked up to the door.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Follow the lights." He said and the floor lit up. Bella disappeared down the hallway. I took the paper, studying the map. Then I looked at the other paper. It was a letter.

_Dearest Edward,_

_This is all going to sound familiar. I love you. I hope you know that. I love you so much. I wish I could tell you that to your face. Thank you, for loving me, for making my life worth living. It's not your fault don't ever think it was your fault. Please don't go to Italy, if there is one thing I can ask you, it is that you remain alive, all of you. I'm so sorry. Danger is magnetized to me still. Tell Charlie and Renee I love them, tell Jake I'm sorry. Take care of everyone for me._

_Yours truly and forever,_

_Bella_

There was so much about it that didn't make sense, yet it was easy to understand. She loved this Edward person, and he loved her too. She had a family, friends, people who loved her. It was too late to stop her, but I'd be damned if she died for nothing.

"Come on guys, we have to get out."

"You're not serious." Lexie said.

"I'm dead serious. Bella found a map…"

"Oh… I'm so sure there was just a map lying around. It's all just a trap."

"I don't care. We have a better chance of living if we follow the map. If it is a trap, at least we die with hope." I said

"Lex, she's right we're dead if we wait here." Tyler said.

"Ugh… fine. But I'm very claustrophobic." She said. I snorted.

"Tight spaces are the least of your worries right now." I said unscrewing the latch of the air vent.

"Oh… Nuh uh. I am not getting in there. There is no force on this universe that could possibly get me into that…" Tyler tiptoed up behind her.

"Boo!" He yelled.

"Ladies first!" She yelled running and climbing in.

**It's getting intense now. Coming to an end. Still have writers block, usually it all sort of comes together. Ideas PLEASE!!!!! I'm so tired right now so it's not my best work. Sorry. Next chapter will be longer!!!!**


	9. AN

**Alright, I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter, and I'm sorry for this, but once again I need you guys' help. I don't know who's POV I should put it in next. Edward's, Bella's or Lena's? So just review with who you want and whoever's gets the most I'll do it. Thank you. **

**~Kakes **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated, so to make it up to you guys I'm going to do a very long chapter. In all three of their POVs! So here you go.**

LPOV

"Ew, ew, ew. This is so gross. Oh I broke a nail. ahhh spiders!" Lexie squealed. I sighed.

"Lex, shut up." Tyler said.

"But, it's soo gross." She whined.

"Listen you whiney little…" Calm Lena, calm down, breathe. Okay. "Do you want to get caught?"

"No, I'll be quiet." Five seconds later she screamed

"What now?" I sighed.

"There's… a… huge…BUG!!!"

"Get over it." I yelled.

"I…I can't, I'm deathly afraid of bugs." She squeaked. I kept crawling through the vents and ignored her.

"It's just bugs Lex, keep crawling." Tyler said without turning.

"Fine." It was silent for a long time. No screaming, no whining. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Lex, you okay?" Tyler said jokingly. There was no answer. "Lex?" Still no answer. We both turned around, she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. I'll go find her"

"We can't afford to go looking for her; we only have so much time before he realizes we're gone."

"She's my sister, I can't just leave her." He started to turn around.

"I'm telling you it's a suicide mission."

"Fine." He said stubbornly.

"Fine." And off he went. I really didn't care about these people anyway. As of right now all I cared about was getting out of here.

I don't know how long it took me, but finally I saw a gray kind of light shining at the end of the vent. I looked through the little window and saw that there was a series of , but no one was there. I unlatched it and jumped through.

The first thing I noticed was the people on the screen. On the first screen I saw Joe lying on the ground. It looked like it was being shot through those night-goggles. He wasn't moving, and I knew he was dead. On the second I saw Lexie tied to a chair, covered in bugs and all swollen. Tyler was facing her with gun shots through him. They were both dead. On the third I saw Bella; she was still alive, waiting.

I looked around for a phone, if I could save her… I found one. I quickly dialed the number on the map.

…

EPOV

Nothing, we found absolutely nothing at the apartment. It was totally and completely empty. I didn't know what else to do, there were no more clues, no more hints, Alice saw nothing but darkness.

"Edward, I'm sorry to say this, you know I am, but I think we might be too late." Jasper said.

"What are you saying…That I should just _give up_?" I growled.

"I… I just think that… don't expect to find her…"

"Don't say it." I said. All of a sudden my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Um…Is this Edward…Cullen?" She seemed very unsure.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Oh, thank god! My name is Lena Anderson, I…I guess, you know Bella?"

"Yes, do you know where she is?!" Finally! Alice and Jasper rushed to my side. A million questions in their eyes and minds

"Well, Kind of…" Kind of is not what I wanted to hear. "See, she's in big trouble. You need to get here as soon as you can."

"Where is 'here'?"

"21 Mathers street." It sounded like a question. I knew where Mathers street was. Only about a twenty minute drive.

"What…" I started

"You really need to hurry, Bella doesn't have much time. I'll explain everything later. If there is a later." Then she hung up.

"Let's go." I said.

…

BPOV

I had been sitting here for a very long time. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe Edward would get here in time. Most likely it was a bad thing, he was a vampire after all, if he wanted something done fast he could do it fast. All of a sudden he was right in front of me. The expression "Don't blink, you might miss something" wasn't a joke to me.

"Hello Bella." He said pleasantly. I glared at him.

"So, you must be wondering what you're doing here." I nodded "Well Bella, you are a very interesting girl. Surely you must know that. Hanging out with vampires _and_ werewolves, and yet here you are." I didn't get where he was going with this, other than telling me that he knows all about me.

"I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Henry, I was born in 1938. I was an orphan when I was just five, and watched my parents get brutally murdered. I never went to a foster home because they never found me. I guess you could say I got a little… psychotic on my own. I won't go into details. Anyway one night as I was following one of my victims in an alley way I was stopped by someone." He looked as if I should know who this person was. "He threw me into a wall, he was very strong, and told the young girl I had been after to run. She did. Then he stalked toward me, grabbed me by the neck, and bit me. He sucked most of the blood out of me and then left me there. He must've thought I was dead, I had wished many times that I was. It's all his fault that I'm still here, so I thought I might give him a little thanks, by killing the one he loves the most." It was Edward? Edward had once told me about his time alone, and how he had decided to kill only bad people, he must've made one mistake though.

"What about the other people?" I asked

"Oh, they're just fun and part of the plan as well."

"What plan?" I was being surprisingly calm for this.

"Well, you're little friend Lena has already called your Edward and he's on his way. My friends will hold him and his tag alongs, Alice and Jasper is it? Well, they won't be able to stop me from killing you, but they will be getting the best seats in the house." He turned around like he heard something. "Okay, go get them." He said to no one, and then turned to me. "It looks like they're here, so get ready; I'll be back in a little bit." He sounded so casual, so inviting. I screamed, out of frustration, and terror.

…

EPOV

I heard the unmistakable sound of Bella's scream as we walked into the building. We might be too late, I ran toward the sound, only to be pulled back by four strong arms, too strong to be Alice's or Jasper's. I couldn't move.

"Let me go, or I will kill you." I growled.

"Now, now. Let's not be rash." A voice said from behind me. I was spun around to face a familiar looking man; I didn't know where I knew him from. "Hello, Edward." I read his thoughts. His cold, awful thoughts.

"Don't do this!" I yelled. _Do what? How do you know him? _Alice and Jasper thought.

"Sorry, but I've already begun, I can't just stop." He started to walk, we were pushed to follow. We arrived in a dark room. Bella was tied to a chair with a strange thing around her neck

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

"Bella!" I wanted to run to her, but I still couldn't move. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault; please don't think it's your fault."

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much." She cried. Then she jumped and screamed. I looked at Henry.

"That's enough with the reunion." He stated. Another girl was dragged into the room, Lena apparently.

"Good we're all here, so let's get this started." He walked over to Bella, and untied her. I struggled against the restraining man. Alice and Jasper did the same, to no avail.

"Goodbye, Edward." Bella said. Tears streaking her face. I screamed as he threw her against the wall, I was shaking, trying to get away. The vampire who had Lena came over to restrain me, because what trouble could a human cause? Henry went up to Bella and broke her arms and legs. Her scream of agony was unbearable.

He was just about to strike the final blow; I was trying with all my might to get away. I was screaming and growling, but I could do nothing, I was right here and I couldn't even help her. Lena ran over to try and help, she obviously had no idea that it wasn't possible. She was thrown on the ground, probably dead, but I couldn't even feel sorry for her, I needed to help Bella.

He picked Bella up and threw her toward me. She was so close, I could almost touch her. I wanted to wipe the tears off her face, to get her help, but I couldn't. He stalked toward us grabbed Bella by the neck again and punched through her chest.

"No!" I screamed. I couldn't even turn her; her heart had stopped, permanently. The vampires that were restraining me threw me on the ground. I stayed there.

"Anything to say?" He asked, smug.

"Please, have mercy. Please kill me too." I begged, shamelessly. He seemed to consider it.

"That sounds fair." He finally said. I almost smiled. I would be with Bella again.

**Please don't kill me!!! I wanted to do something unexpected. I don't know if you guys liked it, I tried to make it long. I will make 1 more chapter, the epilogue. I promise I'll make at least one happy ending.**

**~Kakes**


	11. Epilogue

**Well here it is last chapter of MIA (In case any of you were confused that stands for Missing In Action, get it?) So, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

LPOV

I'm on fire, totally on fire. That jerk must be burning me. I couldn't hold back screaming. My eyes opened, I did see a fire, but it wasn't on me. So why was I in so much pain?

I felt cool hands on me. A beautiful pixie-like girl was above me.

"Lena?"

"Ahhhhhh!" Was my response

"Lena, my name is Alice Cullen. You'll be okay soon. We are just going to take you to a better place." Oh so she was an angel. Better place, heaven? I don't think I belong there. I just screamed. Then I passed out.

…

I woke up a while later. I felt weird, different. I could see clearly, and there were a lot of sounds going on. I kind of liked it so this is heaven, or hell, whatever.

A blonde man (God? Devil?) walked in the room.

"Hello Lena. My name is Carlisle. How are you feeling?" He was very gorgeous, just like those other people.

"Fine." My voice sounded like music. What happened to me?

"Alice." He called, barely raising her voice. The pixie girl came in to the room.

"Yes?"

"I think maybe you should explain to her."

"Alright, Lena, well we are vampires." She stared at me, expecting me to run screaming or something. I just nodded. She looked shocked.

"And you're one too now…" That did shock me. "You tried to save Bella and you were almost killed. I bit you to save your life. Unfortunately Bella and my brother died." Her voice broke at the end. "Now you are part of our family."My throat hurt so bad, I must have made a face "Unless you'd rather not be."

"No, I do. Can I get a drink?"

"Uh, Carlisle?"

"Lena we choose to only drink animal blood, if you think that you'd rather eat a more…traditional diet, and then you can leave if you'd like."

"No, I'll stay."

"Why don't we introduce you to the rest of the family?" Alice said. We went into an open white room where four people sat waiting.

"Lena this is Emmett…" She pointed to a huge muscular man, who looked like he could fight off a grizzly. "…Rosalie…." She pointed to a beautiful, statuesque blonde. "…Jasper…" She pointed to the blonde that was at the warehouse with Alice "…And Esme." She pointed to the motherly brunette. They all looked a little said, and very excited.

"Pleased to meet you." Esme said.

"Now, let's go hunting, and then we'll tell you more about your new life."

My new life. I liked that.

**Sorry, I had to kill off both Edward and Bella. Hate me if you want. I told you there'd be one happy ending. I'm kind of sad to be done with it. Hope you liked it as much as I did.**


	12. Bonus Chapter

**I know I said the last chappy was the last, but I decided to do one more. So I give you the Bonus chapter!**

Heaven is nice. Made a million times better by the fact that Edward is here with me.

Haven is basically whatever you want it to be, wherever you were happiest. For us, it's mostly our meadow. We spend our days at the meadow. We have no need for sleep, food, or pain. Its better than being a vampire, because I don't want to kill anyone.

You can leave your heaven and go to any other place too, its kind of weird, but in a good way.

Edward doesn't feel the need to kill me anymore. No pain. He actually looks like a human, he has the same hair, same face, almost, but he has the most amazing green eyes. I like it a lot. I feel more like we belong together now.

When I woke up here, I was shocked to see Edward, it broke my heart. I knew what had happened, he killed himself for me. It took hours before I stopped dry sobbing (No real crying in heaven) and another few hours to let go of him.

We figured things out pretty quick. There was only one rule, no hate or fighting up here.

We were allowed to check in on our families, go down to Earth, they couldn't see or hear us, but we could them.

Alice and Jasper had killed Henry after he killed us. Then they bit Lena and adopted her. That was good, she deserved happiness. Every week we went down to visit the Cullen's.

Edward and I are married now (who knew they did that up here?) and are extremely happy.

I guess the priests aren't lying. Heaven really is paradise


End file.
